tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Rattz
"I never thought in all my life I'd ever have say this but, sir, the Orks are REFUSING to fight in the open."- ''Unknown Gaurdsman during the Siege of Kroi II Da Rattz are a small Clan operating as mercinaries and pirates within the Segmentum Obsureus. The name Rattz was origanally coined by the Thousand Sons, as they used these Orks for mining operations before they rebelled against their crule masters. They exibit strange mutations that have been inflicted upon them by the Thousand Sons Traitor Leigons, being smaller and quicker than normal Orks. They exibit cunning and a tactical know how that few Orks exibit as a whole. And they are also decent shots and quite agile in hand to hand combat. Finally they also keep a massive number of vehicles on hand and are considered masters of mechanized warfare. The Rattz have lead a hard existance, hunted by both Ordo Xenos and shunned by Da Klanz for thier unorky behavior. (thier inclanation towards cannablaisem and backstabbing hasen't helped thier popularity amongst thier own kind.) These hardships have made them more of a large warband than a fully fledged tribe, numbering a mere ten million individuals. But they make up for thier small numbers in cohesiveness and deadly cunning, and have been known to defeat forces ten times thier size. They are also notiorious for being impossible to defeat using orbital bombardment or artilery, as this clan has survived no less than three uses of Exterminatus weapons, two clensing flame strikes and one virus bomb. (This is due to thier habit of building massive underground fortifications. Some can run as deep as manufatiorums in exreeme cases.) Thier Boss, Big'un, is a grim and determend indvidual and will do whatever it takes to keep his Klan alive. He is also a cunning Ork, having outsmarted Eldar and even Ultramarines in the past. He keeps a pilfered copy of the Codex Astartes. (which is read to him by his trusty Blackteef Grot slave, Dogga.) These Orks speacilize in trench warfare, urban combat, seige warfare, and mechinized warfare. History Da Rattz were created by Thousand Sons sorcerors. Using simple Ork spores taken from the Death Skulls and Evil Sunz Klanz, the traitor marines made these Orks with the intent of using them as slave labor or cannon fodder. The plan backfired when, after hundreds of years of enslavement, the Orks rose up under the control of a large Nob known as Big'un. (large by Ratt standards, he was scarcely eight feet tall at the time) Under Big'uns leadership the Orks rose up suddenly in a premeditated strike that led to the deaths of thousands of cultests and at least a hundred marines. Though the uprising cost the Orks nearly half of thier number they were able to escape the Daemon world and leave through the Eye of Terror. After six Terran months drifting through space in stolen chaos warships, the Orks stumbled across a verdent Eldar Maiden world and took it over, buchering the Eldar in a war that would last forty Terran years. Though the Eldar had superiour numbers and weapons, the Orks fought them tooth and nail and used strange tactics. The Orks used Diggaz to dig massive underground tunnle networks. They used stealth and attrition, attacking at night and holding to thier fortifacations during the day rather than swarm in mindless hordes. The Rattz also constructed and modified varoius vehicles to create devistateing artilery and large armored divisons. The Orks even used chemical warfare, using deadly gass bommz derived from the ample stinky squigs the tribe had. The Orks ground the Eldar into the dust, as they could not replenish thier numbers fast enough to stem the slowly growing tide of Orks... like a flash flood the Orks were soon upon the Eldar capital. The Eldar made a valliant last stand, but soon the only thing that remianed of these proud and noble xenos was thier defiled cities and throughly gnawed bones. From this world, known to the Orks as Big'unz Win, these Orks scrape by, trying to make a name for themselves in this strife ridden Galaxy. Kultur Da Rattz are a strange lot, even by Ork standards. Thier odd tactics and willingness to work for any race for coin has made them outcasts amongst the Klanz...well that and thier well earned renown of being backstabbing cannibals. It is unkown when the trait of cannibalisem started amongst the Rattz but what is known is that in additon to eating just about any organic matter these Orks will also eat thier own dead...and occasionally thier wounded. They also gained a reputation as oppertunists and backstabbers, whilst this is true when they deal with other Klanz they rarely betray thier "Klyentz" and never try to swindle one another...prehaps because they are to smart to fall for one anothers tricks. They lead grim lives, always hunted by vengfull Eldar or xenophbic Humans or bullied by larger Klanz. This however has forged them into a disaplened and nigh unbreakable fighting force, as they have developed an iorn will that is more than just normal Ork bravado. They have learned how to survive in spite of overwhelming odds, always geared with eqiupment for every possible secnario. This has also made them avid scavengers and theives, as such they will use whatever reasources they can muster wisely. They wage war in a style simmilar to trench warfare, building massive fortifications and depending on mechanized assaults and artilery during the day and only leaving thier trenches to fight bloody skermishes at night. They are also specialists when it comes to seige warfare and can use thier massive Digga stockpiles to transport half of thier forces behind enemy lines. They see normal Ork tactics as stupid and wasteful. (Though they are loath to complain when the mountains of thier dead kin makes for shuch good rations.) Banner Da Rattz Banner is an artilery shell lined with teef. (its a common tatoo amonst the tribe and usually stiched into rags and welded onto armor.) Noteable Individuals ''"Now lisen close ladz, cuz I'm only gonna say dis one moar time... Yes, we gonna fight da Marinez, No, we ain't gonna mob up RIGHT now, we do it soon, when I sayz so, and Yes, I am the boss on dis opperatun."- ''Boss Big'un explaining the details of his plan to his Boyz for the eighteenth time. '''Boss Big'un- '''Boss Big'un was 'born' into slavery under the crule ownership of the Thousand Sons. There wilst working in the mines, he developed his quick thinking and leadership skills. (as preventing a cave in usually ment quickly smaking the idiot Ork who was leaning on the support beam) He soon became a Nob within the Klan and one day decided he would unite the other Nobz in rebellion against thier masters. His plan called for a quardnated upriseing all across the Daemon World, as he knew from past uprisings that the traitor marines could easily put down a single Nob and his Boyz. He plotted for years with the other Nobz, using Grot runners to relay messages and details. When the time was just right ( he had waited for the bulk of the Marines to leave on crusaide against thier fellow traitors, specificly Khornate Berzerkers.) to give the signal, which was a massive bomb he had his Boyz plant directly under the planets Orbital spire. When the spire collapsed from the sabotage, the Orks suddenly rose up in perfect unison, as the spire fell all around the world, its debires hearalded the fall of thier masters. After the costly liberation and the conquring of the Eldar Madien world the Boss set his mind to the growth and survival of his Boyz. Though it hasent been easy, and the Boss has the scars to prove it, he has sucsessfully kept his tribe alive and somewhat prosperous. His signature weapon is, "Big Son", a huge maul made from the armor of fallen Thousand Sons traitor marines. '''Dogga-' Dogga is a Blackteef Grot that is both Big'un's slave and to a small extent, freind. Dogga was captured after Da Rattz took control of a Blackteef Krooza in a usual act of piracy. The Grot was goning to be meat for the stew pot but he managed to save himself when he recognized the Bosses copy of the Codex. Big'un come into the possesion of the tome during the Siege of Kori II and had considered it little more than a trophy as he, like most Orks, was illiterate. The sly Grot bargened for his life, stating that he could read the book (Which was true) and that the book contained amazing knowledge. (Which was a bluff) His intrest peaked, Boss Big'un allowed the Grot to live as his slave on the conditon that Dogga read the book to him in ways an Ork could understand. After years of more or less faithfull service, Dogga has become an indespensable tool to the Boss, as the understanding of the tatical knowledge that the Codex Astartes bears has saved the whole tribe from extinction many a time. Doggas current job is somthing akin to a herald, his interpratations of the Codex constantly being blared on squak boxez throught the tribes settlements. "Oi! Ya said ya wanted da space marinez dead did'nt yaz?! So what if der flesh eaten wormy boyz nowz, der kinda ded. Ded enouf fer me to ask why I 'avent been payed yet." - ''Eye'Muncha asking his erternal question..."Wherez Me Pay?!" '''Eye'Muncha- '''Eye'Muncha is the Rattz most accompleshed Hazboy, having studied Doggas interpretations of the Codex Astaties for much of his life has given him a tactical edge that few Orks can match. He is the Bosses second in command due to his leadership abilities and inate cunning. His name was gained during the conquest of the conquest of Big'unz Win, during which he developed a taste for the eyes of his fallen foes. (having killed an Eldar by litterally chewing his face off) This has developed into a odd habit of keeping an eye jar, so that he may preserve his "Snakz" for later. Eye'Muncha is a very cold and malicous Ork, the kind that would prefer to rip a humies legs off and wach him crawl than end it with a simple choppa to the skull. Eye'Muncha usually acts as a liason between the Schola Chaotica and Boss Big'un and as such is well known throughout the Scholas Adepta, espeically Cecile Crowley who is usually assigned to keep an eye on the Ork whilst hes preforming tasks for the Schola.' '(a job which she loaths in its entirety) ''"Ima geinous good and propa! Why I might az well be a Brain Boy da way you sodz slog around me shop! 'Owz dis flashy bit work? Wutz da red button fer?' If I did'nt know any betta I'd tink you lot have'nt seen a genuine Shiney Shoota in all yur livez!"- ''Bommstompa trying to convince his fellows that his "Shiney Shootas" are the next big thing. '''Bommstompa- '''Da Rattz Big Mek and self proclaimed geinous, Bommstompa is little more than a braggard who stole most of his ideas from the other Klanz. However, he dose show a great deal of skill when it comes to adapiting the weapons and vehicles of other races to Ork use. This Ork rose to fame and favor within the Klan when he 'Invented' the "Shaarp Shoota", a shoota that fired sharp spikes and blades. In reality he simply added a lick of paint to a large cashe of Fang shootas he bought off a Blackteef merchant. His only genuine inventions would be the "Runna" , a quick assault vehicle that holds up to five occupants and can be outfitted with devistating heavy weapons, the Shiney Shootaz, and the "Supah Boomah", a mammoth artilery peice that can lay waste to whole hive cities. Uniuqe Units ''"Choke on dis hummie!"- ''A Hazboy as he readies a gas bomm. '''Hazboyz- '''Hazboyz are profesionals in chemical warfare and combat in hazardous enviornments. They are masters of urban warfare and tunnle fighting and expert sabatuoures. They can be identified by thier trademark gas masks and lean build. These Orks are the most resiliant and determend boyz in the tribe and posess an large array of survival gear. They are deadly foes and are by and large the best armed Orks in the tibe. A large mob of them is more than enough to take on two full Imperial Gaurd infantry regiments. They have also been known to use the deadly Xellok worms as biological weapons if need be, mostly in the form of a Wormy Spore Bomm. The worm is smashed into a fine pulp and then its remaines are placed within a Puff Ball fungs. The worms embryos become one with the Puff Balls spores and when the Puff Ball is ruptured the Xellok parisite is spread to all beings without any form of air filtration. ''"Stand still soz I can blast ya apart!!!"-'' Snazz Boy in combat with a quite stationary gaurdsman. '''Snazz Boyz-' Bommstompaz personal army, many of these Cyborks were Flash Gitz at one point in thier lives, or were simply Rattz Boyz who coulden't resist the power of a Shiney Shoota. These Orks are the Rattz heavy infantry and are obsessed with thier massive and incredably powerful Shiney Shootaz and thier chrome bionks. A squad of Snazz Boyz can lay waste to a gaurd or armor regiment in a matter of minutes. However behind all the glam, glitz, and Ork bravado, there remaines the simple fact that Shiney Shootaz are, without a doubt, the most innacurate and failure prone weapons in any ork arsenal. Stories of thier gyro-rockets making a full 180 degree turn and killing the very same boy who fired the shot are quite common. This is, to the Snazz Boyz, the lesser of two evils... for without the Shiney Shootaz devistating power, they'ed be no different than the hordes of boyz who can't single handedly blast a Space Marine apart. Small groups of these Orks can be found in the Bad Moonz and Blackteef tribes, as Bommstompa sells his overpowered shootaz to the highest bidder and even hires his Boyz out as part of a "Limited time offa!" " Oh, dat lil bitz da best part Boss! Lemme show ya! When ya press it da 'ol ting...GOZ BOOOM!!!"-'' Bommstompa fireing the first Supah Boomah. '''Supah Boomah- '''Supah Boomahz are prehaps the most powerful peices of aterilery ever consived by any sentiant race. These hulkining machines are the size of small starships, they can fell a Battle Titan in one blast and can even act as an orbital defence emplacment. Its size makes it a mobile fortress and it is usually the HQ of any Ratt forces in the area. Supah Boomaz are more or less a conglomarate of various heavy weapons the Rattz have managed to heap together into a mammoth artilery peice. These vessles require nothing less than Space Marines or heavy orbital bombardment to bring down. As it takes a massive amount of material to put together (not to mention the cost!) these beasts of rivets and iron are exeedingly rare and are only found if the Ratt force in question is VERY succsessful. '''Runnaz-' Runnaz are fast assault vehicles that the Rattz use constanly and depend on in order to enact thier brutal skirmishes. Armed with a large assortment of heavy dakka, Runnaz are capable of cutting a down whole line of Gaurdsmen in one drive by, or they can pepper light armor with armor peircing rounds reducing the crew inside to bloody chunks. However, Runnaz are very lightly armored and the driver and his three man gunning crew are quite exposed. And if the main fuel tank is ruptured, usually by a stray lasbolt, the vehicle will more often than not explode into a brilliant ball of fire. Vehicles Da Rattz always keep a large motor pool and are enthralled with the use of heavy war machines. They keep massive numbers of Tankz and Trukkz as well as whole fleets of artilery. They also feild many rapid assault vehicles like thier signature Runnaz and milllions of Assault Bikes. In additon to thier sizeable land fleet the Rattz also have hordes of Diggaz and other similar vehicles, and have been known to use these to circumvent enemy defences. However they posess scant air power due to thier irrational fear of hights. (They actally dont belive that most air vehicles of orkish make are capable of flight and therefore will only use looted air vehicles.) Relations Da Tekkboyz Da Rattz are often hired by the Tekkboyz as fire support in exchange for their high end (by Ork standards) gear. The two tribes also tend to trade dakka often, though the Rattz tend to "borrow" more than they trade. Chaos The Rattz have a very nutral relationship with the forces of chaos, though they hate the Thousand Sons traitor leigon to no end, they are perfectly fine working as hired guns for any other warband. They have a very close relationship with one warband in particular and would never double cross them. For others however, only depends on the strength of clients forces and how much space the give the Orks, give them to much leeway and theres a good chance that the Warbands leader will find a rusty choppa in his back before the Crusaide is over. The Maelstrom Dogs "Oi! Dis iz my cova! Git yur own ya stoopid Dog!" "Oh yeah? Make me greenskin!"- ''Rattz Boy and a Maelstrom Dog arguing over a pice of cover Da Rattz have shared a few contracts with the Maelstrom Dogs and have also killed quite a few of them for ecpecially lucritve ones. As such the two sides have a strictly professional relationship and will work togther only when it suites them both. The Orks and the Dogs can also find a little humor in the fact that, if the Rattz had never attacked Kori II, the Maelstrom Dogs might never have had the chance to go rouge. The Schola Chaotica ''"Those damned Rattz were short on the slave quota today my lord! For a bunch of apes who can't tell the difference between 156 and 148 they spend alot of time bickering about thier cut of the pay!"- Unknown faculty member to Ticious the Enlightener on the Rattz selective memory. Da Rattz have had a long and prosperous working relationship with Ticious's Schola. It began early in the Scholas existance when elements of the tribe attacked a King-Goy raiding party that was intent on kidnapping the various psykers of the Schola. Though Da Rattz failed to take the Federations "Shiney Kroozaz" they did discover the Schola. Rather than finish what the Goy started, the Rattz realized a more lucritve oppuertunity and siezed it. Ever since that faithful day, Da Rattz have been invlolved in much of the Schola Chaoticas doings. From kidnapping new slaves and "Recruites", to softening up a planet for invasion, the Rattz have provided many important services and the Schola always pays. Though the Schola might not trust these Orks (For very good reason) and Ticious recieves endless complaints about 'Missing' war material every time the Rattz come within five hundred meters of the Schola, the Rattz have proven invlauble as hired muscle and the large numbers of slaves and pirated ships they sell to the Schola is well worth the few vehicles they pilfer from time to time. Eldar The Rattz dispise the Eldar and the feeling is undoubtebly mutual. Ever since these Orks took over Big'unz Win, these Orks have been embroiled in many battles against the Eldar. The Imperium of Man The Rattz have been hunted by Ordo Xenos ever since the Siege of Kroi II and many Gaurd regiments curse thier name for the millions of gaurdsmen who have died trying to dig these Orks out of thier holes. However, certain Rouge Traders have been known to hire these Orks as scouts and bodygaurds, though trusting one of these Orks with your life may seem foolish at first, the Rattz business savvy usually means they understand that a dead man can't pay them. Necrons The Rattz have raided two tomb worlds in the past and refuse to do it again, as they reterned with no loot and alot of dead boyz. Though other Klanz would think them cowards for refusing to fight any foe, the Rattz just see it as common sence. The Xellok ''"Now you listen 'ere! You 'ired us to take dat space 'ulk and we did! You neva mentioned dose wormy tingz OR dat you wanted us to take da space 'ulk in one peice! Now weres me pay?!"- ''Eye'Muncha to the Scholas faculty members following the tribes first encounter with the parasitic lifeform known as the Xellok. The Orks came across these creatures once and have no desire to do it again. However are known to keep a small group of the worms in stasis jars for potental use as seige weapons. Category:Orks Category:Ork Clans Category:Mercenaries